safarixzonefandomcom-20200214-history
End of the Rainbow
NOTE: I was bored in English class so I decided to type random things about my old internet friends. This is not serious. Just for fun. If I could go back in time and change the past I really would. But my time on the Degrassi Wikia has come to a close. I have done everything I needed to do before I leave. This is my goodbye. But before I go, there are a few things I need to get off my chest. . . . . . . . . . 2KE: ENTER_BITCH MODE I am so damn tired if this motherfucking wikia. Can I even call this a damn wikia? It is fucking high school on the internet. Like really? The "popular users" (what they like to be called) think they own this website. Motherfuckers this website just doesn't consist of your little group. I have noticed this for about a good month that we ignore the new users that come to this wikia. This is where I STRONGLY agree with user Uhm's Favoritism Blog. The shit you all do (and you know who you are) piss me the fuck off. I cannot take it anymore and I am leaving because of it. You all view me as this negative cunt that needs to GTFO. I fight for what I believe in, and the ones who just stand there and let these no-life dicks own this wikia better stand the fuck up! You all need to change your ways just a little bit. AND YOU ALL KNOW I AM FUCKING RIGHT! This damn Admin Nomination is fucking stupid. Why in the hell should we vote on a damn admin when it is that no-life clique in the nominations (except two, thankfully) In my honest fucking opinion, if Stephanie (EliGObsessed) or BoilingPoint (Tyler) become an admin of this wiki. IT IS THE END OF THE WORLD AS WE MOTHERFUCKING KNOW IT! And I regret nothing. We fucking know that they will help their buddies in any bad situation they may be in. As I have seen them both do it to WhiteDave (Dave). Who was supposed to be banned by Stephanie, but she did not do it. So I had to get his scrub ass banned (which I did). Another occasion is when Sannse banned him from chat, and the Tyler-bitch unbanned him right after. Do the users of this wiki really want people like that as an admin? IT IS TIME TO SPEAK UP PEOPLE! DO NOT BE AFRAID TO STAND UP FOR WHAT YOU BELIEVE IN! I encourage you to do so. Breathe in, BREATHE OUT. Breathe in, BREATHE OUT. I need to calm my nerves. . . . whew. Now I am calm :D SIKE! I never did a "What I really think about you blog". I am going to do it now, but you all aren't going to comment. I am going to say all the shit I wanna say right here, right now! I need all Degrassi Wikia users to go sit on the bench. . . . You motherfuckers report to the center of the stage when I call you so I can evaluate you. . . (the fuck? that was stupid of me to say) DropTheWorldOnFitzsHead AKA Chey - I met you in June of 2011. You were my first friend on the wiki. Now you are an enemy of me. Your betrayal really hurt me. It shocked the fuck out of me. You told me your bisexual secret. And I told you I was gay. I lied about being gay because I felt sorry for you. The situation you were in seemed intense. I wanted to help you so I thought that would help. Trololol you were an annoying little bitch though. You whined and complained about the dumbest shit. Like when Nikki "left" the wiki but came back 40 minutes later. Your ass damn near had a heart attack. You were really in love with him, huh? STALKER. Honestly, I am glad you hate me because it was hard as fuck pretending to be your friend the whole time. Chey you are nothing more than a line in the sand to me. LeesheeR08 AKA Aleesha - I never really had the chance to know you personally. Aleesha you are chillin' with the wrong people. I am being so serious right now. They talk LOADS of shit about you when you aren't there. You need to get away from them ASAP. They are not your friends. You can choose not to believe me if you want. It is your choice, Aleesha. But you were/always my favorite Chat Moderater. You deserved that title more than anyone on the wikia. I also had a killer nickname for you. Alicia Fox <3 ScHaRyPeArl AKA Pearl - hmmmm. seems as if you have already left the wiki. Shit. Well this is for you Pearl <3 This dumb ass girl tells me to leave her alone when she constantly talks to me first. Haley with the music note AKA Haley - Crystal. . . . . . . . . you are a whiny little bastard. DD Degrassi(: AKA Tayler - OMFG! I will miss you like a foul ball :D Tayler you were one of the few that became my friend when I was the most hated on the wiki! Remember when I used to call you Doo Doo Degrassi?? Tayler, you will forever be my Queen! I will remember you always and forever <3 I love you! WhiteDave AKA Dave - This bitch. . . . . This bushy haired bitch. You are so dumb. I see right through your nasty ass. You have no friends at school, you have no fucking life, you even said girls don't find you attractive. You are so damn dumb. I am speechless when writing about you. "My occupation is Having secks with Tay and cumming on her arm" WHO IN THE FUCKING HELL WRITES SHIT LIKE THAT? Obviously, you have no life and can't get some. But don't worry :) Uncle Adam will help you get a girl. Hmm. Who is that nice lady living with you in your home? The one that is currently unemployed? Is that your mother? OMG I think it is :D You should hit her up bro! I saw her on Animal Planet the other day. I heard she is easy. DUDE IM JUST PLAYING WITH YA trololololololololol but seriously, you have to put your two-sense (is it two-cents? idk which one) in EVERY FUCKING THING. It is so damn annoying. And I dislike your scrub ass. It was good that I got you banned for a few days. And you look like Rocky Dennis. mofo. GunsN'RosesForever13 AKA Troy - oh Troy <3 My beautiful son :D Lol I met you while I was going undercover with ImperfectxAngel AKA Annie. You were so in love with me hahaha just kidding dude. Troy I am going to miss you TONS! It seemed like I was the only one that really understood you :D I love you, man. JDDCdancer AKA Susannah - Sus, when I first met you you were nothing but DRAMA! But I was the only one that understood you :D And I helped you better yourself and I made you stronger. Sus, DO NOT LET ANY OF THESE FUCKERS BRING YOU DOWN! You can do anything you set your mind to and don't you dare forget that :) You will always be my Susie Crabgrass :D P.S. - You will be an admin, one day ;) I believe in you. DegrassiForLife AKA John - You don't deserve the crap that this dumb ass wiki gives you! I wish I got to know you more, but I have way more important shit to do than stay on this wiki with these no-lifes (not everyone) John keep fighting! This war will never end, and the soldiers will keep on living. BetseyJohnsonLuva AKA Sabrina - You may not believe this but I am fucking crying right now. You were my second friend on the wiki and you stayed by my side through it all! I sometimes felt that you were embarrased to be my friend :( Sabrina I fucking love you to death and I will definitely miss you the most. JUST PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME! *kisses* TifaLockhartFan AKA Tifa - You were the exact same as Sabrina! TIFA I LOVE YOU TO DEATH AND I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU! Tifa Wifa :D LikeASmirker AKA Amanda - To be real, I always thought you were two faced towards me and I honestly think you were. I have nothing else to say. EliGObsessed AKA Stephanie - I don't know what to say? We've had our ups & downs but right now. . . . . . We could have been good friends. You seem to have self-esteem issues, as I had them two years ago. Believe it or not but I am a pretty chill person to talk to. I really wish we could have been friends. I was caught up in too much drama to start. I am sorry for everything I put you through. I know you hate me right now for saying you wouldn't make a good admin but it is true. Goodbye Stephanie! Keep the Nigerian Pride! Closer 2my Dreams (this username may change because when he gets banned he will come back with a new account) AKA Hakeem - you are legit retarded. I can never take you seriously. Wanna know why? HOW CAN I TAKE A GUY SERIOUSLY WHEN HE GETS BULLIED BY A GIRL IN REAL LIFE? (yes. Hakeem gets bullied by a girl. I have screenshots of him saying it.) You get bullied at home and come here and think you're the fucking boss? You need to sit your fat ass down and learn to stand up to that girl who bullies you. You make me fucking sick. You are a straight up fool to be honest. Karma is gonna chomp the living hell out of your fat, bubbly ass. As far as I'm concerned, YOU ARE THE WEAKEST LINK! Case Closed Lil Daddy! I am done with you. Deathtotherainbows AKA Icy- you are a dumb ass bitch who needs to go to school. Point Blank Period. Loveya AKA Lauren - You are a FANTASTIC admin :) Although justice was never served for what Chey did to me. But I'm leaving the wikia so it doesn't even matter. Good luck in college. I will never forget you! Truefriend101 AKA Bethany - Stay strong girl. I taught you everything you needed to know. I hate that I am leaving you here by yourself but you will make it. I promise :D I love you Bethany! I will never ever forget you! Your username is 100% true. You are a True Friend :D and you always give me the 101 on the drama on the wiki hehehehe :D Stay strong! AmericanVampire AKA Nikolas - I FUCKING LOVE YOU MAN! YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE I TOLD MY SECRETS TO, THE ONLY ONE I GAVE MY PHONE NUMBER TOO, THE ONLY ONE I TRUSTED! Nikolas I love you so much that I would kiss you. Real talk. You supported me through it all! also, take care of Troy for me ;) BoilingPoint AKA Tyler - I never liked you. When I made Degrassi X, I didn't like you. When you became a chat moderater I disliked you more. When you talk like "hey hooers" & "stap it" I want to jump through my computer screen and punch you in the mouth. You are an annoying prick with WAYY too much positivity. I'm just waiting. . . . I'm waiting for your suicidal thoughts to take over. You obviously get bullied in real life. You need to be bullied. If you went to my school, I would bully you. You are so damn lonely in life. You date chicks on the internet. Who the hell does that? This is Degrassi.wikia.com Bitch, this aint eHarmony! GET A FUCKING LIFE! The real world is always gonna be there. You can't escape it. You won't be on this wiki the rest of your life. You should just leave right now. And that's all I have to say. bye dudette. CeliB15 AKA Claudia - Remember Cladam? Funny times right? You don't know how happy I was when we became friends! We have a lot in common! I hate that we couldn't expand our friendship due to the crock of shit that's going on this website! WTF am I saying? You like. . . . idk. . . you live like 4 hours from me hahaha. Claudia I love you and I will never forget you :D Don't ever forget 2KE. You are my Cuban GODDESS! Jack Layton AKA Rynen - You save the best for last right? Rynen I could never fathom you. You were this big mystery to me. And I wanted to solve you. I considered you my best friend when I really didn't know you. I don't know. I felt this spark between us. We had a bromance relationship/thing-a-ma-jig. Rynen, I really wanted to get to know you more. I always felt like you had a dark secret. It seemed as if there was more to your life than I knew. I may be wrong but only you know. I couldve been a good person to talk to, dude. I aspire to be a therapist when I get older. Rynen, you were, by far, my favorite user on the whole wiki! I may not have been yours but you were mine. Rynen, you were like the older brother that I always wanted. I love you and I will never forget you! Rydam 4 LYFE! Trivia The title of my story was originally supposed to be titled "The End". Category:Pages made by Barbie Blanks Category:Geechi Category:Not geechi